Art
|image=C0.png |english=Art |kanji=芸術 |romaji=Geijutsu |episode=124 |shippuden=Yes |watchonlinelink=532076 |arc=Itachi Pursuit Mission |chapters=360, 361, 362 |opening song=Light of a Firefly |ending song=My Answer |japanese airdate=August 27, 2009 |english airdate=April 10, 2012 }} Synopsis Unleashing his C4 Karura, Deidara unleashes miniature nano-sized explosive clay bombs that disintegrate cells from within, thus instantly killing the individual. He believes that he has killed Sasuke in that manner, only for Sasuke to have used Genjutsu: Sharingan to trick Deidara. Having entered into the second stage of his cursed seal, Sasuke strikes Deidara from behind with his Chidori, intentionally missing Deidara's vital spots in order to question him about Itachi's whereabouts. When Deidara inquires as to how Sasuke had evaded the attack, Sasuke reveals that his Sharingan sees chakra as colours and thus was able to see the nano-bombs. However, the Deidara Sasuke has in his grip is none other than a Clay Clone, while the real Deidara pops out of the clay bird and holds Sasuke's feet. Using his mouth to create another C4 Karura, Deidara has Sasuke trapped inside while leaping off the bird. Sasuke uses his Chidori to escape the Karura, although the C4 nano-bombs are already within Sasuke's system; Deidara then denotaes the C4, believing he has finally killed Sasuke. Sasuke, nonetheless, survives the attack and punches Deidara, demanding to know Itachi's whereabouts. When Deidara questions how he had survived, Sasuke explains that he had seen Deidara's hand signs with his Sharingan and thus realised it was an Earth Release technique, which is vulnerable to Lightning Release. Sasuke reveals that he had tested the theory out when he had struck Deidara's clay spiders with his Chidori Senbon; however, due to Tobi being near the spiders' range, he was not sure whether it was his attack or Deidara that had prevented the spiders' detonation. Hence, he had tried it once more when he had infused his Chidori into his sword to pierce a landmine, which was not under Deidara's control. When the landmine did not explode, Sasuke's theory was confirmed, and thus he had struck himself with his own Chidori to disable the nano-bombs in his system; he also takes the opportunity to correct Deidara by telling him that he uses the Chidori, not the Lightning Cutter, which Deidara had been referring to it as during their battle. Along with that, he also reveals even if it didn't work, he has another hidden technique to be used, leaving Deidara in begrudging shock of Sasuke's abilities. However, Sasuke has ran out of chakra and collapses after negating a surprise attack from Deidara, who delightfully laughs as he still has some Explosive Clay left and declares this fight as his but is left incensed that Sasuke remains unworried. His composure utterly broken, Deidara shouts on how he despises Sasuke and Itachi for their cool and calm demeanor and how they used their dojutsu to just so easily handle and judge his art, which doesn't faze Sasuke, who simply asks him where Itachi is and even went as far as to deactivate his Sharingan, leaving Deidara even more furious. Deidara proceeds to pull his shirt off and uses the teeth in his palm to pull apart strings located above his heart, revealing another mouth. Ingesting his C0 clay, Deidara decides to detonate himself, telling Sasuke that the range of his attack goes up to 10 kilometres and that both he and Sasuke would die as a result, taking gleeful joy that while he would remembered for his explosive art, which would cause a crater in the very earth itself, Sasuke would be forgotten. Deidara then proceeds to detonate himself, claiming that true art is an explosion. Credits es:Arte